spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
South Park Rally
South Park Rally is a racing video game that features many characters from South Park, and locations such as the city itself and Big Gay Al's home. The objective of the races can vary from race to race; sometimes a player is required to obtain an item/series of items and at other times the player is required to beat the other players. The characters and items are all from Seasons 1-3. Scuzzlebutt, Sheila Broflovski, Liane Cartman and skins are not available in the Nintendo 64 version. Characters Starters *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Wendy Testaburger *Chef * Officer Barbrady *Uncle Jimbo Unlockable *Bebe Stevens *Big Gay Al *Damien *Death *Cartman Cop *Mr. Garrison *Marvin Marsh *Jesus *Mr. Mackey *Starvin' Marvin *Dr. Mephesto *Ned Gerblansky *Pip Pirrup *Satan *Shelly Marsh *Scuzzlebutt *Tweek Tweak *Ike Broflovski *Sheila Broflovski *Terrance and Phillip *Liane Cartman *Visitors *Football Kenny *Hip-Hop Cartman *Raggedy Andy Stan *Vampire Kyle *William Wallace Chef Items Yellow Box *Mr. Mackey Balloon Head Gadget *Barf *Mr. Hankey *Mr. Kitty Purple Box *Anal Probe *Explosive Diarrhea *Weight Gain 4000 Red Box *Chocolate Salty Balls *Rats *Terrance Turbo *Herpes Green Box *Cheesy Poofs *Mexican Staring Frog *Phillip Fart *Underwear Gnomes Blue Box *Water Balloon *Decoy Cow *Caffeine *Sparky Assorted *Spooky-Vision *Pinkeye Tracks *ity *Farm *Big Gay Al's *Sewers *Forest *Mountain *Volcano *Carnival (Sega Dreamcast Exclusive) *Gridiron/Stadium (Nintendo 64 & PC Exclusive; Multiplayer only) Trivia *In the Microsoft Windows version, it's the only one where you can use the dildo. *This is the only game where Scuzzlebutt appears without Patrick Duffy. *In the Dreamcast version, the final scene is different than other versions. *Some cars of the characters featured in the series *Dr. Mephesto has a cameo appearance in the Carnival. Although he is a playable character. *In the Halloween level (Only in Championship mode) makes reference to Jason Voorhees of Friday the 13th when all the animals wear hockey masks. *Although you're playing Spring Cleaning Race in Arcade Mode, And you activate 5 Caffeine Pick-Ups, The Text: 'Unlocked Cheat' will appear in the screen. Scrapped Version There were some items, modes and characters that were discarded from the game prior to its release *Ms. Crabtree, Chickenlover, A Clown from "Cow Days" and The Fat Abbott were intended to be playable characters. ** Veronica would have been unlocked in Rally Days 1, Chickenlover in Read-A-Book Day Race, and The Clown in Cows Days race *Stuart McCormick was intended to be a hazard character. *Ike Broflovski was meant to be an pick-up, Instead a playable character. *Triangle of Zinthar and a Firework were intended to be pick-ups. *A Blue speedometer. *A race mode called Football was meant to be in the game. SouthParkRallyFootball.png|The Football Race Banner SPRFatabbott.jpg|Fat Abbott 302555-sprally 025.jpg|The Firework and the speedometer SouthParkRally kennysfather.png|Stuart's Car 286244-sprally 030.jpg|Ms. Crabtree as Playable character 6242523.png|Glitch caused at the end race Gallery South Park Rally_Aug25 11_04_53.jpg|Eric Cartman Racing Kyle.jpg|Kyle Broflovski Racing Stan.jpg|Stan Marsh Racing Kenny.jpg|Kenny McCormick Racing Wendy.jpg|Wendy Testaburger Racing Bebe.jpg|Bebe Stevens Racing Chef.jpg|Chef Racing Satan.jpg|Satan 77736-south-park-rally-windows-screenshot-saddam-hussein.jpg|Saddam Hussein 182636-1349704882.jpg|Sheila Broflovski SPRScuzzlebutt.png|Scuzzlebutt Racing Barbrady.jpg Racing Big Gay Al.jpg Racing Cartman Cop.jpg Racing Damien.jpg Racing Death.jpg Racing Grandpa.jpg Racing Ike.jpg Racing Jesus.jpg Racing Marvin.jpg Racing Mephesto.jpg Racing Mr. Garrison.jpg Racing Mr. Mackey.jpg Racing Ned.jpg Racing Pip.jpg Racing Shelly.jpg Racing Terrance & Philip.jpg Racing Tweek.jpg Racing Uncle Jimbo.jpg Racing Visitor.jpg Sprally2 2016-11-27 23-52-54-39.png|YOU WON! Sprally2 2016-11-28 00-02-35-09.png|YOU LOSE Speech Test South Park Rally - Speech Test (Part 1)-0 South Park Rally - Speech Test (Part 2)-0 South Park Rally - Speech Test (Part 3)-0 Category:South Park Rally Category:Games